This application incorporates by reference Taiwanese application Serial No. 89207942, Filed May 11, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a portable computer having identification marks beside the screw holes, and more particularly to a portable computer having identification marks beside screw holes in which screws are to-be-screwed.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor technologies advance by leaps and bounds, electronic components are indispensable to modern equipments. Furthermore, miniaturization has been the goal of electronic equipment producers resulting in mini-television, mini-camera and so on. Among these electronic products, computers, especially portable computers, have become crucial tools in just about every field nowadays due to its portability, simplicity, and size.
The housing and the interior devices of the portable computer are usually screwed by screws with different sizes. Screws match only the corresponding screw holes. The using of a great variety of screws causes the procedure of either assembling or disassembling more minute and complicated.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a portable computer having identification marks beside screw holes in which screws are to-be-screwed so that the efficiency of assembling and disassembling is highly increased.
It is another object of the invention to provide a portable computer having identification marks, including a number of first screw holes, a number of second screw holes, a number of screws, which correspond to the first screw holes respectively and a number of identification marks beside the first screw holes. Therefore, each of the screws can be screwed into each of the corresponding first screw holes correctly.